


光芒

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 他毫无疑问是爱着艾俄罗斯的，这种感情揉满了亲密、崇拜、仰慕、迷恋，但也许正是因为如此，才让他们的距离又一次拉的远了。
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Leo Aiolia/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 4





	光芒

**Author's Note:**

> 在黄金魂播放期间写的，与后期剧情可能有一定冲突。

0、  
艾俄罗斯将心里繁复的情绪剥离拆散，却仍然只能够用支离破碎的片段来描述那个自复活以来就一直困扰着他的问题。  
“总而言之，你喜欢他。”撒加在听完他冗长而跳脱的叙述后，得出了简单粗暴的结论。  
艾俄罗斯不可思议的看着撒加：“可他是我的弟弟。”  
“弟弟又怎么了？”撒加不以为然的说道，眼前的人虽然以二十七岁的身体复活，但有些情况下他的心智好像仍多少保留在十四岁的阶段，偶尔的表现甚至让人错以为艾欧里亚才是兄长，撒加笑了起来，决定再补完之前的判定：“准确说，你爱他，不仅是出于亲情。”

与此同时，艾欧里亚也正在和加隆谈及他的情感困扰，所幸的是这个二十岁的青年已经明确的意识到自己的心意。  
加隆爽快的赏了艾欧里亚一个毛栗：“喜欢自己的哥哥有什么不对？”  
“哥哥也许不能接受我这样离经叛道的想法。”艾欧里亚最担忧的是这个问题。  
“……”加隆思考了三秒钟还是没能理解艾欧里亚担心的重点。  
艾欧里亚恍然悟道：“加隆你到底是不是因为一开始向撒加求爱不成才被关进水牢的？”  
“关水牢其实是因为……”加隆扭过头去，决定暂时不要和艾欧里亚说话。

1、  
艾俄罗斯张开金光璀璨的翅膀，将整片星空都拥抱在他的羽翼下，然后他越飞越远，如同一颗流星般消失于天空与山崖的缝隙间——艾欧里亚猛地醒了过来，发现自己不知不觉竟在后山睡了小半夜，睁开眼就看到夜色幕天席地，无星无月。  
他慢慢爬起身，却并不急着离开，新生的嫩草在夜风里轻轻摇曳，和着野花的清香款款起舞，他抬起手来，一只小小的萤火虫就落在指上转瞬就又振翅而去，他的目光顺着流萤的方向，就看到了正往自己所在的方向寻来的艾俄罗斯。  
“……哥哥？我在这里！我在这里——”艾欧里亚大声呼喊，用力的挥起手臂。  
艾俄罗斯循着声音找了过来，脸上的担忧之意旋即松释：“这么晚发现你还没回狮子宫，我不放心就到处找找看。”  
“哥哥还当我是七岁的……”艾欧里亚说出这句话来却陡然意识到了什么，便急忙打住转开话题：“你看这里风景也多漂亮。”  
沉在夜色里的草原和花海似被蒙了一层黑雾般的薄纱，艾俄罗斯心念微动，抬手放出一缕细小的金色光芒，引着满天流萤飞往艾欧里亚所指的方向。  
萤火虫随意的穿梭于草地和花间，如同无数坠落的星星在闪闪烁烁明明灭灭，艾欧里亚追了过去，艾俄罗斯不知为何露出心满意足的笑：“你说的不错，很漂亮的风景。”  
过往的种种纷至沓来，就像沸腾的水在心底涨了开来，滚烫的弥漫在血液里，让他的眼角都要开始发热，他想到七岁的艾欧里亚站在星空下，用稚嫩的声音坚定地念出成为圣斗士的决心和誓言，再转眼他就长大成足以令哥哥骄傲，令凡人憧憬的战士，小小的金色小宇宙也渐渐强大到成为能撑起一整片天空的力量，艾俄罗斯忽而真正意识到，他的弟弟，艾欧里亚，真的已经长大了。  
于是他也走了过去，任凉风流光、草木香气将彼此都包围起来，然后他伸出了手，艾欧里亚转身就牢牢的握住了他的两只手，歪着头笑道：“哥哥你该不会又想和小时候那样，把我提起来转圈圈吧？”  
“大概可以试试？”艾俄罗斯作势就加重了手上的力道，只是还没来得及拉起艾欧里亚，不远方的天空忽然滑过一阵璀璨而短暂的流星雨，突如其来绚丽的爆炸将两人的视线都引了过去。  
艾俄罗斯侧脸就看到弟弟的脸被银白色光彩所覆盖，似是感受到了停留在身上的注视，艾欧里亚也转过头和哥哥相视而笑。

而另一头的山坡，撒加从背后将加隆箍进怀中，弟弟才引发过银河星爆的手掌还残留着过热的温度，他们四手交叠指尖相扣，盘根错节的握成无法分离的形态。

2、  
“哥哥，哥哥是你么？”艾欧里亚独自在街道中穿梭，许是因为兄弟又或是黄金圣斗士之间独有的感应，他的脚步声渐行渐近，却在隔着一道墙壁的时候停了下来，明明只相差一个转身的距离偏偏无法前进，那个晚上有星有月，和着居民房中透出的暖色灯光，却将年幼的影子照的混沌而孤单。  
艾俄罗斯从未亲眼见证过的一幕，此刻却在梦里乍然展现，他摸了摸胸口，像是因为疼痛而变得有些发烫起来，他再无任何睡意的坐起身，迎着阳光的方向来到圣域附近的海滩上，他躺在柔软的白沙上，海风裹带着海水独有的气息抚摸过他裸露的肌肤，他忽而觉得回到了十几年前那种久违的纯粹和平静的状态，然后满天满地的回忆将他包围起来。  
他想起那次逃亡，时间仓促到都来不及与弟弟好好告别，然而艾欧里亚仍然可以追寻到哥哥的身后，但是当时的他却断然阻止了最后相见的机会。如今回想起来，作为一个战士，他可以无愧于名，无愧于心，可作为一个兄长，他终究亏欠了弟弟。  
接下来就是阴阳相隔的十三年，艾俄罗斯的魂魄被困于冥界难知世间变幻，仅有几次借着残余在射手圣衣上的灵魂之力现身人界，而他所见到的艾欧里亚也已经成长，艾俄罗斯无法知道他十三年间是如何渡过，背负在身上的罪名又该如何沉重，直到叹息墙前的重逢，艾俄罗斯侧目向着艾欧里亚露出肯定的微笑来。  
所以，在北欧的征途成为两人真正第一次联手作战，金色的圣衣绽放前所未有的姿态，十二人宛如天神般降临，在冰天雪地中点燃比极光更加璀璨夺目的希望，他们终于可以并肩一起奔向胜利的彼岸，艾欧里亚与哥哥一起拉开长弓，在金光闪烁的星尘里紧紧依靠，彼此的眉目都在炙热的光芒里变得模糊，几乎要融为一体——  
然后等他们再睁开眼来就又一次回到最熟悉不过的圣域里，二百多岁的前任教皇以轻松散漫的姿势懒懒的坐在宝座上，笑意里是爱护和几分难以捉摸的狡猾意味：“终于一切都过去了，你们也该试着开始只属于自己的人生。”  
“只属于……自己的人生么……”

艾俄罗斯顺路前往山脚下的城镇采购了些日常用品，回到圣域就已经是傍晚时分了，在白羊宫等待多时的艾欧里亚见着他前来便拉他前往摩羯宫，笑说自回到圣域以来，大家都有太多事情要做，总是各忙各的，今晚无论如何都该好好聚在一起吃个饭。  
这场宴会虽然简单却足够温馨热切，大家多少都展开身手，最后长条桌上摆满各国美食的场景看来也甚是有趣，众人就围坐着吃吃喝喝嘻嘻哈哈，到兴起之时又纷纷游戏起来，撒加和加隆带头，米罗拖着卡妙相应，迪斯马斯克、修罗、阿布罗狄自然也不落人后，沙加牵着穆坐的远了一些，阿鲁迪巴仍在继续与美食奋战，艾欧里亚因着酒劲冲的有些头晕，只好乖乖呆在边上看大家玩的开心，时不时还欢欢喜喜鼓掌叫好。  
艾俄罗斯总算保持着神思清明，等艾欧里亚喊得累了便拉过弟弟让他枕在自己的腿上休息，再一转头，童虎和史昂已经挤坐在边上沉沉睡了过去，身边的喧嚣声忽而就安静了下来，艾俄罗斯的手不由自主的抚上弟弟微微发热的脸颊。

3、  
狂欢导致的直接结果就是第二天所有人都因为这样那样的原因闭门不出，艾欧里亚迷迷糊糊中记得最后艾俄罗斯将自己送了回来，但并没有立刻离开，哥哥对着他似乎说了很多话，然而此刻的他却一句都想不起来，只记得那种很温柔却又很遥远的感觉，就像是……就像是十三年来明明不在身边，却又无所不在的包容与爱护。  
艾欧里亚伸了个长长的懒腰，敲敲还有些发痛的脑袋，他爬下床打算去找些吃食填上早已空空如也的肚子，走出两步却忽而觉得脖颈处空空落落，他摸了摸裸露的皮肤，惊觉那条跟随多年，连洗澡睡觉都不离身的吊坠，不见了。  
于是，艾欧里亚在匆匆梳洗后，就叼着新烤好的面包开始满屋子的搜寻，在花了一个上午，直到把狮子宫都翻成战后废墟的模样……还是一无所获，艾欧里亚懊恼的叹了口气正准备着手重新收拾起来，结果身后乍然传来一声惊呼：“艾欧里亚……你这里是被入侵了么？是谁干的？我和你一起去扫平他们！”  
“……米罗。”艾欧里亚挠挠头，转身尴尬的笑道：“哥哥留给我的那条项链不见了，我刚刚找了一圈没找到，现在这里有点乱，你别介意……”  
“你这岂止是有点乱……”米罗摇头说道：“要不要我来帮你一起找？”  
艾欧里亚本想拒绝，结果一不小心就被脚边的不明物体绊了个正着，米罗哈哈笑出声来就顺势搭上手去，两人合力不多时就恢复了原样，艾欧里亚颇为不好意思的说道：“也许不小心昨晚落在摩羯宫了，我这就去看看，米罗你大概还有其它事要忙吧？”  
“卡妙还在天蝎宫睡着，等他醒来就该饿了，不过昨天消耗太大都没什么食物的库存，我现在下山去买点他爱吃的点心。”米罗笑道：“你快去摩羯宫吧，那么重要的东西一定要找回来。”

加隆一觉睡到正午才醒过来，翻身时却觉得手臂处好像缠着绳索一样的东西，他揉揉眼睛坐起身来就看到一条吊坠绕在腕下，所系的黑皮绳已经有些磨损的痕迹，他拿起吊坠研究了半晌也不记不起这到底是哪里来的。  
刚好撒加走进门来，见他盯着吊坠就也好奇凑了过去：“这好像是艾欧里亚的东西。”  
“怎么会在我这里？”  
“你真的想知道？”撒加说出这句话的时候，加隆陡然觉得有寒风卷过，接着他横下心来毅然决然的点点头，于是撒加一把将他的脑袋按在了枕头上：“因为你小子喝醉了发酒疯非要拉着艾欧里亚打架，结果你们两个疯子打的没完没了简直有要发展成千日之战的趋势，然后我们费了好大功夫才把你们给拉开，圣斗士之间是不~允~许~私~斗~的你们不知道么？”  
加隆心虚的恨不得将整个人都藏进枕头里：“我……都不记得了。”  
“……算了。”撒加心念一转，手上的力道就变得轻缓下来，他拍拍加隆的后脑勺，对方小心翼翼的转过头去看着哥哥，撒加笑道：“大家昨晚都累了，战斗过那么久难得忘形一次也不是什么大事，你最喜欢的蛋糕已经准备好了快些起来去吃吧。”然后他看着还握在加隆手里的吊坠：“另外，有空的时候记得把东西送还给艾欧里亚。”  
加隆满腹狐疑无限——总觉得撒加似乎原谅的太轻松——所以，看来昨天大概不止是他们两个人的黑历史吧！

4、  
艾欧里亚来到摩羯宫的时候，正听到屋子里三个人在兴高采烈的聊天，原本只是说着关于昨晚大家胡闹的笑话，然后说到了修罗，阿布罗狄和迪斯马斯克一搭一档的提起，修罗借着酒劲拉住艾俄罗斯边哭边道歉的场景，虽说犹是在打趣，但语气里却不免多了几分惆怅的意味。  
“既然能说出来，我也算是了了一个心结。”修罗慨然说道：“艾俄罗斯大哥始终都是我所尊敬的人。”谈笑进入短暂的沉默，接着有肢体接触的声音，继而有轻轻的笑传来，然后三人又换了话题继续聊得谈笑风生。  
艾欧里亚徘徊良久终是觉得此刻不好去打扰他们，心想晚些再过来也无妨，走了几步便看到射手宫的屋顶，他恍然意识到一路上来都没见到哥哥，也不知道此时的艾俄罗斯正在何处，他愣了愣便想着那时候哥哥还在，自己便处处依赖于他，而哥哥离开后，独自成长的旅途中，仍有哥哥的光辉和身影在前方等待着他追赶上来。  
他将艾俄罗斯视为自己仰望的目标，然而他却不了解哥哥，他明白哥哥作为战士的责任和担当，却总是忘记他作为一个普通人也有自己的心怀和情致，他毫无疑问是爱着艾俄罗斯的，这种感情揉满了亲密、崇拜、仰慕、迷恋，但也许正是因为如此，才让他们的距离又一次拉的远了。  
然后艾欧里亚走过崎岖的山路，像是冥冥之中就已确定的方向，他奔向圣域山下那片少有人出没的海边，雅典的阳光干净剔透，将天照的如海一般深邃，将海照的如天一般无垠，艾俄罗斯就站在天的笼罩下，海的包围里，他的背影颀长，像是一尊古希腊雕像般优美。  
“哥哥！——”艾欧里亚喊着就跑上前去，似是玩心大起直接扑在了艾俄罗斯的背上，哥哥只惊讶的“咦”了一声，立刻反手稳住艾欧利亚的身体，大笑着背起弟弟在海岸线上奔了一段路，这才把艾欧里亚给放了下来。  
“都多大的人了，还和小时候一样胡闹。”艾俄罗斯回头就拍拍艾欧利亚的头顶：“你再健壮些，我都快要背不动你了。”  
“哥哥可是黄金圣斗士，背不动这种话骗谁？”艾欧里亚见艾俄罗斯作势又要打他，连忙笑着转换话题：“我还记得小时候哥哥带我来过几次这个海滩，最后都是我玩的累了让哥哥再背回去。今天在这里看到你，就想到那时的事情。而且，哥哥不也一样很开心么？”  
艾俄罗斯听了这句话，眉目间慢慢展开悠远而惬意的弧度，他摇摇头：“以前你看射手座圣衣有对翅膀，觉得好看的不得了，我当时答应过，等拿到圣衣便带你飞起来试试。迟到了十三年，现在我还来得及应诺么？”  
“其实在北欧的时候，你也已经说到做到了？”艾欧里亚往后退了两步，踏出白色的浪花，晶莹的水珠倒影出无数张笑脸。

山羊宫最后被艾欧里亚和米罗找出无数借口翻了个底朝天，结果两人却一无所获，然而修罗在忍无可忍不惜违反圣斗士禁止私斗的规则，准备挥出正义的圣剑保卫自己面目全非的家之时——  
撒加仗着现任教皇的身份，联手加隆一起硬生生将米罗抢救了下来，而艾欧里亚也被闻讯而来的艾俄罗斯连忙挡在身后。  
在修罗不得不接受撒加和艾俄罗斯两人的道歉和教育（？）时，米罗就坐在地上无聊的用手指打着洞，加隆终于想起了什么，向着艾欧里亚摊开手掌：“你的东西。”  
“……谢谢你。”

5、  
艾俄罗斯经此一役后，心中的困惑并没有消解，反而越发扩大，他无可奈何只得趁着撒加得空的时候又前往教皇厅求助，他敲了敲书房的门得到允许方才踏进屋中，日常的文件均已批阅完毕，加隆刚刚跳上桌子坐着，撒加与弟弟习惯的就双手交握在一起，见到艾俄罗斯也没任何回避之意，当然对此，圣域的每一个人都已经习惯了。  
在听完艾俄罗斯的讲述后，加隆忍了半天不知该笑不笑，撒加稍稍有些烦恼的扶住自己的额头：“说真的我不明白，为何你们碰到感情问题都要来找我来出谋划策，圣域没人了么？”  
加隆在听到这句话之后还是忍不住笑出声来，接着他附身和撒加的视线持平：“大概你看起来特别的……耐心可靠和经验丰富。”  
撒加故意冷笑了一声：“最后一个词怎么听都不像是赞美。”  
加隆还是嬉皮笑脸的样子：“至少我遇到感情问题，不会来找你求助。因为……”他眨眨眼睛：“你就是我的问题，也是我的答案。”  
“咳咳……”艾俄罗斯不得已之下只好重重咳嗽两声，打断双子兄弟几乎是旁若无人的亲昵行径。  
撒加丝毫没有尴尬的把加隆的脸推开一些，以便自己能看到艾俄罗斯：“也就是说，你和艾欧里亚之间的关系，并没有任何实质上的发展。”他说出这句话时，语气不免带出几分叹惋：“你们两人明明彼此爱慕，却为何迟迟逡巡不进，真是令人费解。”  
“艾俄罗斯。”加隆原地打了个圈，整个人面对向艾俄罗斯：“你为何不能直截了当的告诉艾欧里亚你的想法，你既然可以坦然面对自己的感情，为什么要在所谓世俗的问题上举步维艰？”  
“大概……是我自己还没准备好……”艾俄罗斯苦笑道：“我很羡慕你们。”  
“羡慕什么？”加隆反手用大拇指对着撒加：“羡慕我们兄弟二十八年里，十五年的时间在拳打脚踢，十三年的时间不得相见，死去活来折腾了那么多次，我都觉得……”  
撒加站起身，从背后一手捂住加隆的嘴，一手横抱住弟弟：“可是就算如此，我们现在还不是好好地在一起了？”  
“所以，艾俄罗斯，你到底在担心些什么？”

“原来如此~”米罗的尾音起伏跌宕了好长一阵才结束，接着他兴致勃勃的问道：“那你喜欢你哥哥这件事情，艾俄罗斯大哥他知道么？”  
“他大概不……”艾欧里亚惊讶的看着米罗：“你们为什么都这么轻而易举的接受了这种设定？”  
米罗似是被问倒了，他看起来很严肃的思考了一番后：“其实我更不能理解，为什么你会抗拒接受这种设定？”  
艾欧里亚茫然的摇了摇头，却没有说话，米罗多少也猜测到了原因：“很多东西都只会成为你的束缚，而不是你的助力。如果始终囿于你们是兄弟这样的想法，大概你一辈子都不会主动的往前迈步。还是说，维持现在这样不进不退的状况，对你而言才是最安全的选项？”  
艾欧里亚闭上眼睛，思索了片刻仍是摇摇头，却什么都没说，这时有一粒晶莹的冰珠打在准备开口的米罗的额头上：“你又打算教坏艾欧里亚什么？”  
“我亲爱的卡妙，你可千万别这么说。”米罗伸手揽过卡妙将他拉到自己身边的空位坐下：“我现在要帮这只没开窍的小狮子解决他的终~身~大~事~”最后几个字念得尤其抑扬顿挫铿锵动听。  
“我们现在能好好的活着，享受和平年代的生活已经是近乎奇迹的事情。”卡妙说道：“你完全可以抛开过去的顾虑，去追求自己想要的东西。艾欧里亚，我知道困扰你的迷惑是什么，但是如果你不亲自去找到解决的办法，你永远都不会得到真正的答案。”  
“所以，你们的建议仍然是……”  
米罗点点头：“没错，把你的心意都清清楚楚的告诉艾俄罗斯大哥。”然后他看着卡妙：“更何况，如果总是沉默规避，所有的困扰也只是你一个人的困扰。”  
“感情中的心理战，有时甚至比生死相搏的战斗更为惊心动魄。”卡妙说道：“即便是多次于险境往返的黄金圣斗士，看起来也不免要失了斗志。”  
艾欧里亚被说得脸上一红：“卡妙我怎么从来没发现你也是这么一个精怪的家伙。”  
“我一直都是。”卡妙淡淡说道，米罗附议的点点头，三人少许沉默后，忽而同时笑了起来。  
被重新系在脖颈处的吊坠伴着笑声微微颤动。

6、  
艾俄罗斯走在夕照里的沙滩上，海面被涂成金红色，波光粼粼的海面仿佛抽象画般摇曳生姿，白色的细沙也染上暖暖的色泽，然后他转过身，看到艾欧里亚站在嶙峋的岩石上。  
艾欧里亚怀着惴惴的心情一路小跑来到海边，他像是神话里的英雄般屹立在前往下一次冒险的起点上，海风裹着夕阳的温度向他铺了满怀，哥哥回头之时，他长长舒出一口气。  
艾俄罗斯伸出手来：“艾欧里亚。”  
艾欧里亚向前跑去：“哥哥——”  
我爱你。  
——END——


End file.
